


Fahrenheit 452

by Cjcorrigan



Category: Fahrenheit 451 - Ray Bradbury
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjcorrigan/pseuds/Cjcorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after Montag, packs of story-tellers still exist with members taking the name of a characters from their book. Louis and his brothers join the Lost Boys, a troop lead by Peter and the home to Scout, the simply beautiful keeper of To Kill a Mockingbird. Join them on their adventures in a world post-book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fahrenheit 452

We were running. The wind blew ash in my face. Ahead firemen twice our size stood ready to capture us. I pulled my bat from my sling, swinging it and testing the air. Behind me Virgil unclipped his chain belt and slipped it from its loop with little difficulty, slowing slightly with Edmund's weight on his shoulders.

Dashing past the first firemen, I swung my bat, hitting his head with a resounding, metallic crack.

I heard the snap of chains against the pavement as Virgil's belt wooshed forward and the other fireman fell to the ground, releasing his flamethrower.

Beyond the buildings on either side there was a small sign that read: "Leaving So Soon? Come Back and Visit!" Not much farther than that there was nothing but woods. That's where we needed to go.

The roads in front and behind us were empty and desolate. Virgil's arm slapped out, letting the chain's centrifical force wrap the belt around his arm, the stone on the end slapping neatly into his open palm.

200 yards, 100, 50, 10.

We were free.


End file.
